ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Edition
Ib: Green Edition is a fan-made modification of the game ''Ib'' created by Haunter-360. It was popular among fans due to a new ending, Sacrifice, that was added to the game. The alternative ending is based on a fan-comic called "Neither Violet Nor Orange" by XoAmethyst-ArtistoX. Story The story of Ib: Green Edition is the same as the story of the original version of ''Ib'', in which a young girl named Ib visits an art gallery featuring the works of the artist Guertena; however, the modification includes an ending that does not exist in the original Ib. Only two of the seven endings (variations count as one) from the original Ib are possible to obtain. Features Ib: Green Edition includes two endings from the original ''Ib'', Memory's Crannies and Together, Forever, as well as a new ending, Sacrifice, which involves Ib sacrificing her life in order for both Mary and Garry to survive. The Sacrifice ending also features a new painting, Goodbye. Sacrifice (Guide) Sacrifice is an ending originally featured in Ib: Green Edition and involves Ib sacrificing her life so that both Garry and Mary can escape the cursed gallery. It was also added to ''Ib: Hardcore Edition''. To have Sacrifice become a possible ending, the player must have Ib follow the same path as Promise of Reunion, except this time you can bypass killing Mary in the Toy Box. Note, however, that this only works with the path of Promise of Reunion, instead of Memory's Crannies. Mary meets you outside with the painting and tries to convince you to go with her instead of Garry. She shows up and yells, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE!!" so Mary can leave with Ib. Ib stops Mary who says that they're leaving together, meaning Garry has to stay and she demands Ib to move. When Ib doesn't she becomes sad, begins to cry and asks Ib if she is really choosing Garry over her. Ib will then have the following three choices: Garry, Mary, or both. Choosing Garry will lead to Memory's Crannies, and choosing Mary will lead to Together, Forever. 's vision going red after she plucks the last petal off of her rose.]] Choosing both will lead to Sacrifice. Once Ib chooses both, a cutscene will play. Ib takes out her rose and starts to pluck off the petals, despite Mary and Garry screaming for her to stop. The game then states that Ib feels tired and pushes Garry and Mary through the picture and she quickly begins to succumb to the effects but takes comfort in knowing her friends are safe. grieves over Ib's sacrifice.]] Garry and Mary are back at the museum and Mary and Garry are siblings. Garry then says that he has no recollection of what he was doing and then notices that Mary is sad and he asks if she is alright. She says she doesn't feel well and asks if they can go home, to which Garry agrees. They start to go, Garry mentions that he heard that one of the statues broke just before they arrived. He says its a shame since she would have loved it. He adds on that it was a statue of a red rose. He then tells her that they can stop off at a cafe on the way home. He asks Mary if she'd like that but she says she not hungry. This seems to worry Garry because he says "Not your usual cheerful self at all, are you?". He then realizes the candy in his pocket is gone and asks Mary if she ate it to which she says yes. Garry tells her "You shouldn't steal you know, it isn't really nice.". Mary begins to cry intensely and says she's sorry (because Mary, unlike Garry, still remembers Ib sacrificing herself to save theirs). Mary's crying scares Garry because he thinks that she's crying about the candy so he says it not big deal and he asks her to just cheer up. You then control Garry. Mary will follow at a slower pace than you, considering the fact that she might still be crying. You can talk to Ib's parents who are looking upon the couch statue. If you go up to them, Garry and Mary will look at Ib's parents and the father will ask if there is a problem. Garry will say "No, I just thought that I've seen you two somewhere before" (implying that a part of him will always remember Ib). The father says that it happens often and Ib's mother asks if Mary is Garry's sister and Mary worriedly does not reply (because of what happened to Ib) and Ib's mom says that she doesn't need to be so shy. Garry tells her not to get the wrong idea because "Mary is usually quite the trouble maker". Ib's father says "Ha, I bet she is!". Ib's parents mention that they once thought about having kids but never got around to it. Garry replies, "Eh, I'll bet it's hard work." Mary then starts to cry and begs to leave. Ib's mother, shocked, asks what's wrong; Garry states that Mary feels sick. Ib's mother gives Mary her handkerchief to dry her eyes. Garry says that they should get going and Ib's parents state they must go has well but before they leave, Ib's mother then tells Mary to keep the handkerchief safe in her pocket and not to lose it. They both continue to head out. Garry says, "They were nice, weren't they, Mary?" but she just looks sad which worries Garry. On the way out, you can choose to talk to the other visitor who will say "Oh wow, your sister is just adorable! She looks like some beautiful girl out of a painting! May I take a picture?". Garry says "Lets go sis. We shouldn't talk to people like him." If you talk to the person at the headless statues, she will say that they are creepy, but that she would look good in the yellow dress. Before getting to the stairwell leading down to the lobby, Garry notices a painting they haven't seen before. He states that it seems familiar and asks Mary what she thinks. Mary gasps when she sees the painting and then will begin to cry. She runs up to the painting. It is entitled "Goodbye.", and the painting it depicts a girl tangled in rose thorns. There are tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face (showing that the girl does not regret her decision). Mary, on her knees, weakly cries for the girl in the painting. Mary is then seen calling out Ib's name. The screen then fades to black before showing 'ENDING: Sacrifice'. Goodbye Goodbye is a painting that only appears in the Guertena Art Gallery in the ending Sacrifice, near the stairs after Garry and Mary escapes from the Fabricated World, in the modifications of the game ''Ib'', namely in Ib: Green Edition and Ib: Hardcore Edition. It depicts Ib tangled in roses and its description reads, "It depicts a girl tangled in roses with a tear and a small smile." When Garry and Mary observe the painting, as Mary used to be a painting that was part of the Fabricated World, she is the only person who remembers Ib and cries in apology over the latter's sacrifice. Because Garry was not given any object of strong importance as evidence of the events that occurred in the Fabricated World, it is implied that he does not remember Ib. Trivia *While Ib: Green Edition was popular, it was also the target of controversy from some ''Ib'' fans due to it being a fan modification of kouri's orginal work. Eventually, kouri was alerted of this modified version of Ib and requested the download link to be taken down, as the fan game was made without permission. *Relative to the endings from the original ''Ib'', Sacrifice is the only ending that involves Mary and Garry crying, although their crying portraits do not exist in the official game and are essentially a fan rendition and modification of the official art. **If Ib chooses to go with Mary, the player will see Garry cry. If Ib chooses to go with Garry, the player will see Mary cry. *In Sacrifice, when Mary and Garry escape from the painting, Mary is the only one who remembers Ib. **This is most likely due to the fact that Mary was a painting. *In Sacrifice, Ib's mother gives Mary a lace handkerchief, as Ib's mother and father never got around to having a child. However, instead of having the name "Ib" inscribed onto the handkerchief, the handkerchief that Mary receives has no name on it. *Goodbye is similar to the Forgotten Portrait in that instead of being a painting that represents the death of Garry, Goodbye represents the death of Ib. **Goodbye is found in the same place where the Forgotten Portrait would be in the Forgotten Portrait ending. *Because it is non-canon, Goodbye is not featured in the True Guertena Exhibit. **In fact, the exhibit primarily features artworks that Ib has looked at and/or read, so since this painting only appears after Ib's sacrifice, it is impossible for her to see it. **However, it is featured in the True Guertena Exhibit in ''Ib: Hardcore Edition''. External Links *Haunter-360 on deviantART *XoAmethyst-ArtistoX on deviantART **"Neither Violet Nor Orange" fan-comic Category:Non-Canon Category:Fanon